Danger at Dyranarya Academy
by KCWRTR248
Summary: Oria Renselaeus, a journeymage, has enjoyed most of her time at Dyranarya Academy. However, when a sudden attack by a powerful sorcerer threatens, she is forced to face the limit of her magic, the troubles of friendship, and the impracticalities of love.
1. Attack

A/N: Looking around, there's a few great stories about Elestra and some fantastic ones about Alaraec, but where's the story about Oria? Well, I decided to take my pen (or keyboard) in hand and write my own story about her adventures in the Dyranarya Academy. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oria. I do not own her family. However,that whichyou do not recognize is all my work.

Chapter One

Attack

"Oria! Oria, wake up!"

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, unwilling to relinquish my covers so early. "I won't be late to your engagement party, Elestra, I promise. Just let me sleep a little more."

"Oria! Wake up! Someone's initiated a magic attack on the academy and we've got to evacuate!"

I bolted straight up. I wasn't home; Elestra's party wasn't for another two months, and apparently, because of this attack, I wouldn't be able to leave today to be home in time for it.

I glanced at my roommate and best friend, Evijah, as I threw my tunic over my head and thrust my feet into boots. "By who? And what are we expected to do?"

Evijah grabbed her sack of books, her eyes darting from me to the door. "Us journey mages are supposed to lead the prentices and find Master Gil in the second basement. I guess he'll tell us what to do when we get there."

"Master Gil? The Master of teleporting? Most likely he wants to transfer us to 'safety'."

"The teachers are really worried, Oria. I think it's by someone they know and fear."

"Exactly." I snatched my own sack of books from my chair and pulled my arms through. "You go ahead to the basement."

"What are you going to do?"

"I want to find out something."

"Oria, you'll get hurt!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you really have that little faith in me and my magic? I'll be fine and you know it. What is it the prenties call me?"

Evijah gave me a small smile. "Renowned Rascal 'Ria."

I laughed. "They're all jealous because I should be a prentice with them and yet, here I am, the youngest journey mage in the history of Dyranarya Academy. Give them a hard time for me, will you?"

"Be careful, Oria."

"As much as I have to."

We parted at the door. I headed up while she went to warn more of the prentices.

Having lived at the academy for nearly four years, I knew a short cut to the tower with the best view. I had to know who was attacking us, and if I could help thwart them.

When I reached the top of the tower, I paused a minute to collect my breath – completely understandable after climbing the endless curved stairs. I turned my gaze to the horizon and frowned. The scent of magic lay heavy in the air. As if to agree with me, the vivid oranges, reds, and purples of the dawn was swallowed by a poof of dark clouds. _Black magic, _I realized with a shudder.

I shrugged away from the wall and dashed across the pathway that ran from one tower to the other. Mistress Jintella, Master Kuriel, and the head of the academy, Master Grenham stared over the wall. Masters Kuriel and Grenham mumbled a spell under their breaths. _Probably trying to hold off any attacks by using a reinforced barrier_.

Mistress Jintella, my favorite teacher, glanced behind and saw me. She frowned slightly.

I hurried to explain. "I want to help."

"Then go back and get the prentices to Master Gil. And then get yourself to safety."

"Who's attacking us?"

"Oria, this is no place for you."

I turned to face the speaker and saw Master Xerin.

"I think I can help." I glanced at Mistress Jintella. "Let me stay and help."

My answer was the firm shake of her head. "No, Oria. We are not allowing any journey mages to help us."

As soon as she finished speaking, the wall trembled and the air grew unbearably hot. I heard Master Kuriel curse.

Master Xerin joined in spell casting as Mistress Jintella guided me away from the edge of the wall. "Go, Oria. Warn everyone that Lord Duryis Laedin is attacking."

I gasped and backed away. Lord Duryis – a powerful king and sorcerer from far away Riebelheim. Why he would attack us, I didn't know, but I was now satisfied there was nothing I could do. I nodded briskly.

"We'll be along soon," Mistress Jintella promised. "As soon as everyone else has evacuated."

"And the academy?"

"It has enough magic in it that it should survive this attack. Don't worry about it."

One more look at the discolored sky then I turned and fled.

I reached the outskirts of the sleeping quarters when my skin prickled a warning. Someone used magic, very close.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

A tall, strapping young man appeared in front of me. An unfamiliar face peered back at me. The stranger's light blue eyes bore into me, his mouth slightly turned up in the beginning of a smirk. His fair hair swung loose around his shoulders, slightly tousled from his use of magic.

_He's not adept at teleporting. Remember that!_

"Who are you?" I demanded. "You're one of the invaders!" I readied myself to … do what? Protect myself? Attack him? Although we had been taught to defend ourselves, we were schooled to stay out of trouble by using our wit. Still, I refreshed two spells in my mind, ready to use if I had to.

The stranger smiled. The smile was too handsome to be a smirk. "Are you Oria Renselaeus?" His tone, meant to please me and put me off guard with its melodic tilting, only made me more suspicious.

"Tell me who wants to know and maybe I'll answer your question."

He bowed low. "Oria Renselaeus, I am Lord Felix Laedin."

I stiffened, but Father's training kept my face from revealing anything. "Laedin," I repeated, keeping my voice flat.

"Yes. Son of Lord Duryis Laedin. Surely you've heard of him of late?" His smile grew.

"Ha. Ha. What do you want?"

"To meet the daughter of the infamous Queen Meliara. Even from as far removed as I am from this part of the world, I know of her heritage and the powerful magic passed down that line."

"So all this," I waved my hand to indicate the school, "was done because you wanted to meet me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Of course not."

"Then why are you here? Why are you attacking us?"

"As I said, I had to see the tantalizing figure that came from such prominent ancestors myself. As for what my father wants …" He lifted one shoulder in a casual shrug.

"The only tantalizing thing you'll get is my boot in your mouth if you don't leave."

"A boot? You have magic as your resource and you'd resort to physical work?"

"Unlike you," I said patiently, "I know that magic is not something to be used foolishly. And why waste the energy for it, when kicking you would be easier and more fun? Besides," I added as an afterthought, "a boot in the mouth would be better than a barefoot." _I must really be homesick. I'm thinking like Mom._

He stared at me, aghast. "A _what_?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Family joke."

"My father knows Master Grenham. They have a long history together, including a rather … nasty occurrence. I wouldn't want to offend your ladyship by giving you the gruesome details. But my father wants revenge."

"So he attacks the academy? Where's the sense in that?"

A loud crash and another tremor interrupted us. This time, the tremor was worse and I staggered. When I regained my balance, I glared at Felix.

"All right. You've seen me. Now run along before I get angry and show you some of that power."

Felix shook his head, although the smile still remained plastered on his face. "Why don't you come with me? There's something I'd like to show you, something I think you'd enjoy."

Another tremor. This time, it knocked me off my feet. I frowned as I realized Felix still stood, seemingly unfazed. I realized he hovered above the ground and I glanced up at him, curious. "Doesn't that tire you out?" I asked as I stood. "Using magic needlessly like that?"

"Do you tire out?" Felix retorted. "You only ask because you've heard from your teachers that magic is supposed to tire you. But it doesn't. You use it all the time and you never feel the effects. Just like me."

"Well, what about that," I said sarcastically. "We have something in common."

Felix laughed. "Come with me, Oria. You can learn so much from me. You have the potential. Don't throw it away."

"I won't have anything to do with you or your father! Now leave me or I'll -" My threat was rendered unintelligible as once more, the ground shook. The quake lasted longer, and I stumbled for something to hold to keep from falling. Feeling Felix's gaze, I glared at him, then muttered a few words to myself. I hovered over the ground as he did.

Felix smiled. He opened his mouth to yell something over the rumbling noise, but then he shrugged and disappeared.

The quake ended and I cut off the spell. I readied myself to run to the basement, afraid that by now, everyone was gone.

"Oria!" I turned and saw Mistress Jintella bustle next to me. "You were supposed to -"

"I know, I'm sorry. I got a little sidetracked."

Mistress Jintella raised an eyebrow. As another tremor ripped the ceiling above us apart, Mistress Jintella grabbed my arm and murmured the transportation spell.

To my surprise, she conducted us to the door outside the throne room in Remalna.

Post A/N:

Not much so far, I know. And it's not much of a cliffie. But come back soon, as I promise to update ASAP.

And, while I'm not going to scream at you to review, some feedback would be nice so I know whether or not you like it and I should continue.


	2. Family Help

Just a bit of warning: Any and all magic mention I took from the _Wren_ books, since magic is rarely explained or even talked of (except for Flauvic, of course) in CCD, and this way, it's still using Ms. Smith's ideas about magic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oria. I do not own her family. However, that which you do not recognize is all my work.

Chapter Two

Family "Help"

"Brace yourself," Mistress Jintella muttered as the servants opened the doors.

One glance around that grand room and I knew Petitioner's Court was over so my family was leading the discussion of solutions to the Petitioner's problems. The huge goldenwood tree was missing – I never seemed to be home enough to get used the idea of the throne room without it. Without meaning to, I stared at Flauvic. His golden eyes stared back at me, just as everyone else in the room seemed to. Flauvic knelt next to Elestra who knelt with Alaraec, who stooped by my parents. Both my parents watched me, I knew despite their Court masks, in surprise. Then Father stood and said, "We are honored to have you here, Mistress Jintella. But your unforeseen visit is unfortunate. We can have a room prepared for you, but I'm afraid you will have to wait."

Mistress Jintella curtsied. "Thank you, Your Majesty. But I do not plan on staying."

"Uh oh." I glanced at Alaraec who grinned at me. "Expelled again, Oria? For trying master work again?"

"Ha, ha," I began.

Elestra interrupted me, her expression warning me that she, too, wanted to tease me. "No, more likely for burning the library down from staying up late studying." That produced a few chuckles from the rest of the court.

Next to me, Mistress Jintella stood still. Her mouth was merely a thin line – a sure sign she was displeased.

"Now, now," Mother said quickly. "Let's hear what the real reason is." She turned to Mistress Jintella.

"Lord Laedin has attacked the magic school."

Silence settled over the court. The abrupt announcement caused them to glance at each other, uncertain.

"How can we be of service?" Father asked. While he had firm control over his voice, I could tell from his straight eyebrows that he was worried. "Surely the students -"

"They have been sent back to their respect countries with instructions to not use magic of any kind."

"Wha -" I began, outraged.

Mistress Jintella turned to me. "Of course that includes you."

"But I can help!"

"No." Both Mistress Jintella and Father spoke at the same time. "You will do as Mistress Jintella requests," Father continued.

Mistress Jintella glanced at me, then turned to the whole court. "As of now, the school is standing. With all the old magic protecting it, even Lord Laedin would be hard pressed to penetrate it. We have not found out his intent yet -"

"He wants revenge on Master Grenham."

Once again, all eyes turned to me.

"How do you know this?" Mistress Jintella demanded.

I winced. Wonderful. Did I tell them about meeting Felix? I glanced at my parents – their worried eyes and wary expressions – if I mentioned Felix, they would never let me out of their sight. Which meant, if I wanted to get out, I had to lie.

"Isn't it obvious?" I shrugged. "What why else would he attack such a protected place unless he wanted to hurt someone in charge of it? He can't care about us magic students."

Mistress Jintella sighed as she inspected me. She knew me well enough to know I was lying. But she dismissed it and said, "That is most likely correct. There is a connection between Master Grenham and Lord Laedin, although a very distant one."

"What would you have us do?" Father asked again.

"For now, just keep this one," she pointed to me and smiled, "out of our way. Hopefully, this will be resolved without any more destruction. The last thing us mages want is another magic war."

"You will have your hands full avoiding one," Flauvic murmured.

Everyone turned their eyes on him, but he stared reflectively at the wine glass in front of him.

Mistress Jintella sighed. "Yes, war is an unfortunate possibility."

"More like a probability," Flauvic clarified. "Lord Laedin has been passive for a long time – no doubt to plan a war."

Mistress Jintella frowned. Flauvic didn't seem to notice. I saw a glint of challenge in his eyes as he stared at Father. "No doubt he'll first move to Sartor and try his hand there first. If he fails or finds he needs supplies, what country do you think he'd turn to?"

_Remalna, of course, _I thought.

"Another war …" I hardly heard Mom's hushed voice.

Father gave her an ironic smile. "Aren't you used to them yet, dear?"

Mother smiled briefly. "I really don't think anyone can be used to war."

"In any event," Mistress Jintella said, bringing the attention back to us, "I suggest you strengthen your borders and expect anything." She turned to me. "And you have your orders."

"I can understand you want to curb the prenties from doing any magic that might wreck havoc," I hurried to say before she left, "but I'm a journeymage! I certainly know what to do and what not."

"That's not the point." Mistress Jintella's soothing voice and regretful eyes calmed me a little. "You are a princess. A powerful princess, especially when used as a bargaining tool by Lord Laedin."

Elestra poked Flauvic, an evil grin on her face. "As if we don't know about using princesses as a bargaining tool already."

"But how -" I argued.

"Tracer spells," Mistress Jintella answered. "He can use tracer spells to find you, if he so determined. I do belief your parents would appreciate if you heeded me?" She glanced back at them, and they nodded. Mistress Jintella squeezed my shoulder. "Remember, it won't be forever. I have to meet with Master Grenham to address the Council of Mages, but I will be back to check on you."

She waved her hand in the air, muttered to herself, then disappeared.

Once again, silence reigned over the court, not my parents. _It's just like they teach us_, I thought ruefully, _they want us mages to fix the world, yet they hate it when we do it in front of them. Unless, _I added, glancing at Mother, _it's for entertainment. _

Father turned to Lord Savona and broke the awkwardness. "Perhaps we should call together the border patrols and warn them of the sudden … ah … developments?"

Lord Savona nodded and stood. Father glanced at Mother who immediately said, "Court is dismissed for the day. But please, if any of you have suggestions on how to improve our borders, let us know."

Everyone stood and hurried out of the room, the noise level as high as Flauvic's tallest tree branches had stood. I winced. Flauvic wouldn't appreciate my line of thought – he hated to be reminded of his days as a tree.

"Oh, Oria!" Elestra grabbed me in a suffocating hug. "I missed you so much! It must have been awful at the school!"

I wanted to answer her, but Father's next comment distracted me.

"Flauvic, Mel, those tracers that Mistress Jintella mentioned – is there any way spells could be placed on the borders to warn us in advance of any attack by Lord Laedin?"

Mother hesitated and Flauvic didn't seem inclined to answer. "Sort of," Mother said finally. "I could work it so that we know if anyone in his army passed over our border, but that wouldn't be much of a warning."

"I could do it," Flauvic said. Mother cast a hurried glance at Flauvic. He gazed back, unfazed. I almost laughed as I remembered Elestra said in her last letter that while Mother and Father were slowly growing accustomed to her and Flauvic's impending marriage, Mother was still suspicious about his motivation and use of magic. "I could set up a border around Remalna so I would be alerted to anyone within a certain range of our border." He smiled smugly at Mother.

Mother frowned. "Why don't you set up a border around Athanarel while you're at it?"

"Give me enough time and I'll make it so anyone that walks over the Athanarel border turns to stone," Flauvic snapped.

Mother looked ready to burst, but Father's hand on her shoulder made her pause. "Perhaps you and Flauvic would like to work on this project together?"

Both of them stared at Father as if he had suddenly sprouted leaves. (Oops! I did it again. Sorry, Flauvic!)

Elestra, ever the peacemaker, strolled between the two of them and rested a hand on Flauvic's arm. "Flauvic would be _delighted_ to assist Mother." Flauvic's wicked glares didn't faze her. "It's an excellent idea, Father."

Alaraec turned from Elestra, to Flauvic, to Mother, then Father, amused.

"Come, Meliara," Lord Savona said. "Surely you and Flauvic can work together for a short time to better protect Remalna, can't you? In fact, I'll bet you Tamara's new topaz necklace that you'll have a marvelous solution within a week."

Mother smiled faintly. "If you're so certain, then why are you betting _Tamara's_ necklace?"

"I'd be happy to throw in my new pearl hair gem if you wish," he said, offering her his arm. "Well?"

Mother glanced at Flauvic, still unhappy, but reflective. Finally, she sighed. "Only to better Remalna …"

"Of course," Father said. "That's all I'd ask of you." He took Mother's hand and kissed it. She giggled and blushed.

But then she sighed. "Well, Flauvic, I suppose the sooner we do this, the sooner it will be over."

I glanced at Elestra and Flauvic who had been involved in a heated whisper argument. Elestra showed Mother and Flauvic a sweet smile. "Of course Flauvic is eager to start work with you." She pushed Flauvic towards Mother. They both left, eyeing each other warily.

Father turned to me. "You know I would have asked you to help with the border, but -"

I waved a hand at him, cutting him off. "I know," I said, controlling my voice so my disappointment didn't show. "I appreciate the thought."

Father kept his steady gaze on me for a few minutes, then nodded. He and Lord Savona left, leaving Alaraec, Elestra, and I alone.

"So how is it you knew Lord Laedin's motives and Mistress Jintella didn't?" Curse Alaraec. He was observant and had an unfailing memory. It would make him a great king, but a rotten brother.

I shrugged. "A logical guess."

"It's more than that," Elestra said.

"Not really." I rubbed my forehead, the day's events finally catching up to me. "I have a headache. I think I'm going to lie down for a few time changes."

Elestra nodded. "But later I want to show you the details of the ball Mother is planning for Flauvic and me. Well," she amended, "she really only sees it as a ball for me, not us both."

"Hopefully, Father's idea will help the two of them to get along better," Alaraec said.

"And what about you?" I asked him. "Is Mother planning a ball for you and someone special?"

Alaraec shrugged. "No. I'm not really interested …"

Elestra and I rolled our eyes. "And you, Oria?" Elestra said. "No one for you?"

"Plenty of flirts, but no twoing for me," I said. My head began to pound again and I turned away, picking up my sack that had fallen to the floor. "I'll see you later tonight. Right now, I think I better get to bed before I collapse."

_No magic …_

I stared at the ceiling, my brain replaying Mistress Jintella's words in my head.

… _not to use magic of any kind …_

_She's trying to kill me,_ I thought, resigned. _She knows I can't survive without doing magic. Especially for an indefinite amount of time. _

I rolled over in my bed so I faced the floor. My sack of schoolbooks sat on the floor, tempting me. I sighed, stood up, and walked to my open window.

The cool night air welcomed me. Remalna was entering its hot season which meant lots of open windows and another change in fashion.

_I hate Court life_, I thought with a frown. _All the gossip and false flattery. Magic doesn't do that to people. When it comes down to its essence, magic is so simple. Not like people. Not like Court …_

I sighed at turned my gaze to the sky. Clouds covered it, allowing no starlight to poke through.

_It would be perfect, if there were stars …_

I pointed and mouthed a few words. I was afraid if I said them, someone would hear.

Stars shone all around me, twinkling with various strengths and colors. I nodded to myself, satisfied. _What use are illusions if they aren't colorful?_ I snapped my fingers and the stars vanished as neatly as they had come.

I settled myself back into bed. Lady Clorentine had sent me an invitation to her ball she was holding tomorrow night. As much as I didn't want to go, our mother's are good friends, and it would be a terrible slight for me not to show up. I didn't care for Clorentine's haughty attitude, but that didn't seem to matter.

_Court. I'll never get used to it. _

My illusion had satisfied me and calmed me enough to sleep. After all, what harm could there be in an illusion spell?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I just want to thank my four reviewers: Icelands, Whispers-of-Hope, FelSong, and Willow-41z. Thank you all so much!

Comments, questions, and constructive criticism much appreciated.


	3. Court Functions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oria. I do not own her family. However, that which you do not recognize is all my work.

Chapter Three

Court Functions

Ugh. Did I mention I hate Lady Clorentine?

I asked her, politely I might add, to extend her ever-so-kind invitation to my friend, Evijah, who lived in the outskirts of Athanarel. I asked her in the early morning, knowing she would have to send a messenger right away in order for Evijah to have enough time to prepare. Still, my response was a disgusted:

"Why should I invite _her_, a _commoner_?"

As vexed as I was, I said calmly, "Because she's my best friend at Dyranarya Academy."

Clorentine threw her hair over her shoulder, a haughty gesture. "Well, I'll send a runner over, but I doubt she'll accept." Clorentine flicked her hand in dismissal and walked over to a few of her friends. I headed back to the Residence, but not before I heard Clorentine say, loud enough for me to hear,

"What is it with these mages! They think we can work miracles for them, yet they are the ones with the so called power. Power – ha! I've yet to see a certain someone do anything useful."

In my fury, I turned around, ready to march over and give her a good magical blasting that would shut her mouth for a year – that would certainly be useful!

"Don't," a calm, yet amused voice said.

I looked around and finally spotted Flauvic leaning against a tree. "I'm sure if you do anything," he continued, "you'd only regret it later."

"I'm not so sure about that." I cast one last annoyed look at Clorentine, then focused on Flauvic. "Why are you out here?"

"I'm avoiding Meliara."

I laughed. "Any success with the border protection?"

Flauvic raised one shoulder then let it drop. "Meliara is an idealist but, I suppose, we'll work something out. Your father will see to that." He moved away from the tree and we began to stroll back to the residence.

"Don't let anyone fool you," Flauvic continued. "Lord Laedin is dangerous. And he might very well want to annex Remalna to his empire, simply as suppliers for his war. And since it will most likely be a magical war, he will want to recruit more mages – whether they want to or not."

"I can take care of myself."

He turned those gold eyes on me and I'll admit I was a little unnerved. "There is a way to keep involuntary mages slaves. Be careful."

His tone made me suspicious. "What do _you_ know?"

"I was working on the border last night, using a variant of a tracer spell. I know you worked an illusion."

"So?" I asked, defensive.

"It was careless," he retorted. "Especially after what Mistress Jintella said."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No. And I don't plan to."

"There you two are!" We both looked at the path ahead and saw Elestra hurrying to us. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She stared at Flauvic, one eyebrow raised. "Mother is looking for you."

Flauvic winced.

"Oh," Elestra added, "Alaraec told me to tell you, if you resisted going, that he'll take you up on that bet of yours." She raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell me what that was about? He was grinning like a fool."

Flauvic smiled. "Not now. I have to find Meliara." In a few quick strides, he was gone.

Elestra and I watched him go. "I wish I knew what those two were up to," she commented.

"At least we're getting along with Flauvic, even if Mother and Father aren't too happy."

"Oh, Father's come around," Elestra said as we began to walk again. "And I think this plan of Father's will work too. And although Flauvic will never admit it, I think he believes Father is doing a good job. As for Mother … I hoping they'll at least be able to stand being in the same room together."

I grinned. "Good luck."

"I have faith in Mother. But come, I want to show you the details of the ball Mother is planning for Flauvic and I."

Elestra and I talked and made plans until we had to part to dress for Clorentine's ball. Not caring how I looked, I choose a plain soft blue gown with lace only at the end of the long sleeves and around the collar. Lurin, my maid, pulled my hair back and up in what she assured me was the latest fashion. When she finished, she ooh- and ahh-ed. I didn't particularly like it, but there was no time to change my mind.

I met Elestra, Flauvic, and Alaraec and we walked to Clorentine's ball together. The three kept up a lively conversation and none of them seemed bothered by my silence.

The ball was held to honor Lady Tara and some sort of accomplishment she had recently achieved. I didn't much care – it was really only an effort by Clorentine to get into Tara's good graces.

Tara looked stunning, as always, as she floated down the ceremonial steps. She titled her head from side to side, giving everyone a chance to see her luscious lips slightly parted in a wide smile. I clapped with everyone else as I watched, but my heart wasn't into it. Someone asked Tara to a dance and the ball began.

As soon as Tara finished dancing, she maneuvered her way over to where I stood near the refreshment table, her usual train of swains that constantly flocked her followed. I glanced at them all, wary.

But Tara just smiled, curtsied slightly, and said, "I'm so sorry to hear about your magic school, Oria. But we are glad to see you're home where you belong. Perhaps you could perform illusions for us at our next play?"

"Actually, Tara," Elestra said with a glance at me, "that's kind of you, but -"

I gently kicked her leg to get her to stop talking, then gave Tara one of my own grand smiles. "I'd be honored to, Tara, but I'm afraid I've used up a lot of my magic in the battle at the school. I'm not sure when I'll be fully recovered."

"Really?" Tara lifted a slender eyebrow. "I'm sorry for it then. Perhaps next time." She left, the Tara-struck boys waddling after her like the mindless geese they were.

"I'm sorry, 'Ria," Elestra said. "I should have realized you didn't want them to know about your magic."

"But considering most of the court heard it yesterday, everyone will know the truth soon enough," Alaraec pointed out.

"For now," I murmured, watching Tara, "I'd rather not deal with it."

Elestra and Flauvic left to talk to Father. Alaraec stayed with me.

"So what's this I hear about a bet between you and Flauvic?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I'll tell you if you swear to secrecy." I nodded eagerly. He bent his head to my ear and whispered, "You know how Elestra has begun to write plays yet hasn't told anyone?" I nodded again. "Well, I, no matter how, have a copy of her first completed play. But she won't let anyone see it. It's good, really good, yet she won't listen to us."

"So you told Flauvic …"

"If he works with Mother, then I'll duplicate Elestra's play and spread it all over court."

I frowned. "That's mean."

"Not really." Alaraec leaned against the table. "She wants to let it out there, but doesn't want anyone to know she wrote it. I'd leave her name off and make sure she'd never trace it back to me. And then, after every comments about how wonderful it is and how much they love it, I'll come in and gasp, 'Elestra, someone slipped your play to the Court!' That way, by then, she would have wanted to claim responsibility for it."

"And why would Flauvic agree to this?"

"He's tired of hearing her whine about her play. And he does want her to realize how good it is."

"Father put you up to this, didn't he? Getting Flauvic to work willingly with Mother, I mean."

"Yes, but the 'bet' was all my doing."

"Can I see that play you're talking about?"

"Sure. I'll send you the first copy."

I rolled my eyes.

Russell, Tara's older brother, came over, greeted us, apologized to me in the event that Tara insulted me in any way, then he and Alaraec left to conspire. Alone, I haunted the refreshment stand, knowing no boy would ask me to dance. While I knew nearly everyone's name that was in attendance, I hadn't spoken to most in nearly a year. What boy would want to dance with me anyway? I was a scary mage.

These thoughts occupied my mind only a short while. I hate self pity and refused to find comfort there. Instead, I meandered over to Clorentine after a dance had ended. _Someone_ had not sent a runner to Evijah, for I didn't see her here.

"Clorentine." She turned to face me, suspicious. "Wonderful ball, I must say."

She beamed. "Thank you. You might want to take a few notes for that dull school you attend. Is it true that you never have any balls there?"

Of course it wasn't true, but even if I were to tell her that, she wouldn't believe it from _my_ mouth. So I said, "If we do, you can be assured that we invite those that we have been asked to." Without waiting for a reply, I walked back to the refreshment table.

"Careful," one of Clorentine's friends said. "You might get fat and then no boy would _really_ want to dance with you – a fat mage." I refused to give them the satisfaction of turning around or commenting as they laughed. Whoever had said it had been loud enough that those around heard and stared at both of us. I shook my head and headed to the balcony outside, but not before I saw Alaraec frowning. I shook my head again, slightly, and his frown deepened. Finally, he looked away.

Night had fallen while I had watched everyone dance the Courtly dance of word games and riddles. The music was only a faint rumble out here, where I was protected from the stares, laughs, and snide remarks.

I sighed. _At least here … at least …_

"At least there are stars tonight so you don't have to create them yourself."

I whirled around and stared into the blue eyes of Felix Laedin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, comments, questions, and constructive criticism much appreciated. I **_truly _**think highly of your opinion!

And a hearty thank-you-ever-so-much goes to Icelands for reviewing Chapter 2! I'm thrilled you liked it!


	4. Another Chance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oria. I do not own her family. However, that which you do not recognize is all my work.

Chapter Four

Another Chance

"I assume, since you're out here alone, that this charming entertainment is not appealing to you?" Felix's slight, cocky smile and quiet voice confirmed that he did not believe he would be caught. As I watched, he smoothed his hair with his hand.

_He just transferred. Why didn't I notice? Was I that distracted? _I mentally cursed myself. "Why are you here?" I demanded.

Felix sighed. "No pleasantries for you, is there? I found you by using a tracer spell."

"I figured that."

"Then why did you perform an illusion?"

Why did I? It seemed all it did was cause me trouble. "I don't have to tell you."

"Did you think I wouldn't be able to find you using a tracer spell? Simply because you performed an illusion? I'll have you know I'm powerful enough to do that."

"You're not just here to brag about your magical abilities. So either tell me what you're after or I'll march right back into that room and alert my father to your presence. He'll have you properly dealt with."

Felix stared at me, amused. "Thrown into a dungeon, yes? Of course, because we both know how effective four stone walls are in keeping a mage contained that knows a transfer spell."

"You aren't adept in it yet. I can fix it so you _can't_ use one."

Felix actually paused. Then he shrugged. "Perhaps. But after you hear this, you won't want to." He smiled condescendingly. "I want to offer you a deal. You have the potential to be a master mage. I know those Dyranarya Academy teachers refuse to let you be a master. I also know that the only reason is because they believe you are too young. Not very fair, is it? I know how much magic means to you. It's why you performed an illusion last night. You _have_ to use magic. It's a part of you. It can't be taken away."

_That _was the only reason they refused! But wait … "Why should I believe anything you're saying? Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm offering you the one thing you want most – the chance to work on master projects. Like the ones my father is creating."

"He's planning a magical war!"

"Yes. And you can help."

"I won't! I refuse!"

"A pity, that. Because if you refuse, then I refuse to help Remalna."

"What are you babbling about?"

"If you come with me, right now, to Riebelheim, then my father swears not to harm Remalna."

"I can't trust you! Or him!"

Felix reached into a tiny pouch by his side and a circular pendant slipped out. The pendant was gold with a slim silver outline. I reached for it and he held it over my hand.

I closed my eyes and felt the pendant – for its properties and its purpose. I opened my eyes and glanced at Felix, hesitant. "This holds part of Lord Laedin's power."

"Precisely. The part of his power that wants him to take over Remalna. And if you agree to come with me, then this will become yours as our promise not to harm Remalna."

I stared at the softly glowing pendant, activated by my magical touch. "Why do you want _me_?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"We need your help."

"For what?"

"'Ria!"

I glanced behind Felix, recognizing Alaraec's voice. Felix vanished just as Alaraec stepped out onto the balcony with me.

"You've been here a while. Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted some fresh air."

Alaraec stood still for a minute, assessing me. "You don't look like it helped."

I slowly lifted my gaze to his face and saw his genuine concern. For a moment, I wanted to blurt out everything to him. But I caught myself just in time. I couldn't tell anyone about Felix. It would only place them in danger. Alaraec might be able to defend against a physical attack, but he was helpless against a magical one.

So instead, I shook my head. "Actually, I don't feel very well. I think I'll head back to my room and rest."

"Oria …" I glanced up at Alaraec. "Is it Clorentine? Because you know she's just jealous."

I laughed. Clorentine was the last thing on my mind now. "No. It's not about her."

"All right." I knew he didn't believe me. _Just as well,_ I thought.

"Good night, Alaraec."

I slipped out of the ballroom, avoiding, I hoped, detection. I had left the ballroom and was headed to the Residence when someone grabbed my arm. Fearing it was Felix again, I yelped an attack spell.

It splattered against Flauvic's shield. "A little uptight, aren't you?" He released me. "That was rather powerful. Were you expecting it to be someone else?"

"Why are you hounding me?"

"Because you're getting yourself into trouble. I felt powerful magic back in that ballroom. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"No!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing I already know."

"You don't know anything!"

"Felix Laedin just told you if you didn't join him, his father would trample Remalna."

"That's not what he said!"

"Read between his lies, Oria. That's what he meant."

"I can handle this myself."

"Don't be a fool, Oria!"

"I don't have a choice!"

"I have a moral obligation to tell your parents what I know."

"Since when have you been one to mouth out moral platitudes?"

"Since I fell in love with your sister," Flauvic said, his mouth twisted into an ironic smirk.

"Please, Flauvic, don't say anything to them. I'll think of something, I promise. But I've hardly had a moment to myself since I arrived. I just need to think."

"I'll give you until after Petitioner's Court tomorrow."

"Flauvic! That's hardly any time at all!"

"You don't seem to realize how serious this is. This isn't just between you and that Felix. Remalna is at stake."

"I know that," I snapped. "That's why I'm so confused."

"And you need guidance. From your parents." He emphasized every word.

I frowned.

"Think of this from my perspective. Do you think Meliara would appreciate it if I told her she needed to keep a better eye on her child?"

"I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting like one."

"I don't know what Elestra sees in you."

Flauvic laughed. "Tomorrow. Petitioner's Court. It's not an option."

I still hadn't reached a decision before Petitioner's Court. Sitting through it was a living nightmare. I glanced from my parents to Flauvic, who conveniently ignored me, to Elestra. Elestra didn't help; she only gave me confused signs with her fan. Even Alaraec noticed and told us, with his fan, to stop fooling around. I sighed and sent one last glance at Flauvic. To my surprise, he was watching me, his face completely unreadable. Elestra whispered something to him, and he turned away.

It wasn't until a few hours after Court that Elestra came to visit me. I looked up at her from the magic book I was studying, and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Mother and Father want to see you. They both look upset."

I slammed my book shut, although I controlled my face so my anger didn't show. "Have you seen Flauvic?"

"Not since Petitioner's Court. Why?"

"If you love him, you better marry him before I kill him." I hurried out of the room.

"Oria. Oria, wait! What's going on?"

I left Elestra behind, heading for Mother and Father's private rooms, anger coursing through me in a magnitude I had never felt before. I thrust Mother and Father's goldenwood doors aside and demanded, "It's not what you think."

I stopped short when I saw Mistress Jintella standing near the door. Mother and Father stood near the window. The Nefarious Scoundrel was the only one kneeling at the table. He nodded to me in acknowledgement.

"Oria," Mistress Jintella murmured. I faced her. "Tell us what you know."

I realized too late that she was working a truthsaying spell. Before my indignation could propel me to speak in outrage, the spell took over. It forced me to rehash, in painstaking detail, my entire experience from the day the academy was attacked, to my illusion, to my meeting with Felix just last night. When the spell released me, I glared at Mistress Jintella. "I'm not a criminal that you needed to do that."

"Did you come to your parents with such important news?" she rebuked.

"I -" I glanced at Mother and Father and shut my mouth.

"You should have told us immediately," Father said. His disappointment hurt.

"Don't you trust us?" Mother asked.

"It's not that," I protested. "I can handle this. I can handle Felix. And help Remalna at the same time!"

"Giving yourself over to him would not be helping Remalna," Father said, his eyes narrowed. "I fail to see your logic in that."

"But I could take the pendant from him the next time I see him. And he's terrible at transfers. I could capture him and -"

I stopped as Flauvic shook his head. "Not possible."

My anger flared again. "That's the problem. You all think my magic is more limited than it is. It isn't true!"

"What is true," Mistress Jintella said, "is that Master Grenham and I have _not_ given you master status because of your age. Your potential is undeniable, and no doubt one day soon you _will_ be a master, but right now, your impatience is a large part of the reason we won't allow you to be promoted. You try too many projects that are just beyond your capabilities. It can be deadly. Not just for you, but for others. This pendant – I trust your magical feelings that it is real. Nevertheless, there are drawbacks to possessing one of them. Do you know what that is?" I shook my head. "Your magic is slowly drained everyday you wear it. Yet, you must wear it in order to protect Remalna."

"What do you suggest, Mistress Jintella?" Father asked.

She pursed her lips as she stared at me. "I will take her back with me to the Council of Mages in Sles Adran. Even though Lord Laedin is attacking there, she will be safe. I will bring her friend, Evijah, a great truesayer, and instruct her to tell me of Oria's activities. No matter how badly Lord Laedin wants Oria, I doubt he will place his son in danger to try to talk to her when she is surrounded by capable mages."

I stared at Mistress Jintella, not sure if I should be offended that I was to be taken a virtual prisoner or ecstatic at the chance to stay and study at the famous Council of Mages. After my days of being hurt and offended, I decided I needed to be excited.

I clapped my hands gleefully. "So when do we leave?"

"Immediately," Mistress Jintella said.

"And since I'm with such 'capable mages' I'll be able to work magic again, right?"

Mistress Jintella sighed. "I suppose it was unfair for me to restrict you, no matter what my reasons were. Yes, you can do magic, but only with someone present. And this will not be play, Oria. I expect you and Evijah to work."

"We will, we will. I promise!"

"That's excellent to hear. I believe they need a few extra stablehands."

My jaw dropped. "What?" Then I noticed Mistress Jintella's grin and I frowned. "Real work, right? We'll be doing mage work."

"Yes, mage work. Mostly trying to create spells."

I grinned. "Master level."

"_Journeymage_ level."

"You're no fun at all."

"I don't think this is supposed to be fun, or funny," Father said. "Oria, I expect you to behave yourself. I'm not happy about sending you away, but …"

"You don't have much of a choice," I said before I realized I should have kept my mouth shut – aftereffects of the truthsaying spell.

"Yes, there's a choice," Mother snapped. I caught Flauvic wince. "I'm sure we could ask your friend Evijah to stay here and then you would be forced to tell us anything else that happens."

"But Felix would still try to come again," Mistress Jintella pointed out. "He will shortly know, as soon as we transfer, that Oria will not be here. Hopefully, that will delay any trouble for you." She turned to me. "I will find Evijah then we will leave. Go get your magic books." I hurried out.

I ran into Elestra and Alaraec after I closed the door. I knew from their upset faces that they had been spyears.

"How could you not tell us about something like this?" Elestra asked.

"I could have helped you chase Felix away or captured him," Alaraec added.

"No you couldn't," I said, taking the easier statement to counter. "He has powerful magic that you wouldn't be able to counter that with any sword."

"And now you're going away again," Elestra said quietly. "You'll miss Flauvic and my wedding."

I stared at her, suddenly cold with shock. "You're right. Oh, that's awful! No, wait! I'll just transfer here the day of your wedding."

"Won't that place you in danger?" Alaraec asked.

"I won't stay for long," I promised. "Just enough to see the ceremony and give you guys congratulations."

"Are you still mad at Flauvic?" Elestra asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. If he hadn't told Mother and Father and Mistress Jintella, then I wouldn't be able to study at the Council of Mages, so, no, I guess I'm not mad at him anymore."

Elestra gave me a hug. "Be careful. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Alaraec gave me a hug as well. Then I hurried to my room and thrust some stuff into my sack. I couldn't wait to get to the Council of Mages.

I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update this time. I've got a full time tutoring job which really cuts back on my writing time. Unfortunately, this is probably going to be my only update this summer. Once I get back to college, I'll (ironically) have more free time to write. Sorry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, thanks so much to those of you who reviewed!

Willow-41z – LOL "ambiguous guy (as opposed to the bad guy)" – exactly! I'm glad you like it so far! Please keep reading!

Icelands – Thank you so much for your kind words! I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I feel really bad. Please continue to read and review!

FelSong – Thanks for reviewing! I know, I know … the beginning has been slow. But please stick around – the next chapter is longer and definitely has more action!

Comments, questions, and constructive criticism much appreciated. Your opinion matters to me!


End file.
